The Path of Destruction
by Keios
Summary: Loki only ever knew one thing for certain, she had loved him for everything that he was and everything he could ever be. Sometimes, love can be taken for granted and he could fall into a chasm of well thought out chaos.
1. Innocence

A/n: okay, here is the first chapter. After you read this go on and vote on the poll posted on my profile which decides whether or not I will continue this. Important information pertaining to this story is in my Rays of Sunshine story in chapter twelve.

I also have no idea how years are measured in Asgard, bare with me here. I will use reference to 'midgardian time spans' (aka: earth years for those who do not know). If anyone has a chart on how to translate midgardian and asgardian times I will be more than happy to use it lol. But I doubt such a thing lies in wait somewhere, who knows? I want to try and keep Loki to his character in this story, so it will be filled with less fluffy stuff. I always perceived him as the type to show affection behind closed doors or if he does show affection in public it is to show whose woman is whose. So ergo, this is the type of Loki I want to try and portray.

It will be very much appreciated if anyone has some constructive criticism about Loki's character!

As always, thank you for reading, and to anyone that reviews thank you too!

Disclaimer!: I only own the plot line and Kari. Everything else belongs to Marvel or in Norse mythology books.

* * *

><p>The Path of Destruction<p>

Loki Odinson

Chapter One: Innocence

"_To love is to destroy, and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed."  
>― <em>_Cassandra Clare__, __City of Bones_

* * *

><p>I felt consumed, tiny tendrils of icy cold breaths cascading down my arms was the only thing I could focus on. I stood frozen in place as I witnessed the catastrophe that lay in place for all of Asgard to witness. The fall of their prince, the loss of my husband; I wanted to stand idly by and pretend I didn't see his demise fall into place. I was weak; I sat in silence as I watched him fall to pieces over all the little things. But that's the thing about little things; they accumulate until they become one giant mass of unraveling lies that can drive even the most content to the brink of insanity.<p>

Loki was a troubled man, but he was always talented in hiding what was really knocking on the forefront of this thoughts. In return I was always able to tell when he needed someone the most. But Loki is a crafty god, the god of mischief as most would call him. He learned how to hide his thoughts and eventually I lost sight of his troubles.

At first I took his suddenly new found take on life as a good thing. I was stupid not to realize how much he had really changed. I put my wants before what Loki needed, I wanted to see him as a the prince I fell in love with as a child so much I began to believe the illusion.

We all did.

But for someone to understand how all the little things began to deteriorate Loki's reason, it must be told like most stories are told, from the beginning where the end was created.

* * *

><p>First, I will admit that when I had met the two princes of Asgard, I had taken a liking towards Thor.<p>

My mother was lady Frigga's seamstress, and in result of an agreement between the two I was allowed to join my mother at the palace since my father was a warrior and more often than not was off to battle. I was an only child up until I reached about fourteen midgardian years. The first day I was allowed to accompany my mother to the palace was a memorable one.

I was a mere child then, the two princes were almost to the age of warriors. Thor had grown as expected, he was shorter than Loki, but more built and open to being friendly. Loki stood tall intimidating me when I first saw him, Thor let out a laugh as I hid behind my mother. When I saw him the first thing I did was let out a small peep and clutched my mother side hiding behind her cream colored dress. Loki scoffed and walked away as Thor knelt beside me and offered an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about him, he's just jealous that you're eyes are greener than his," I was surprised at first at what he said, Loki was known for his beautiful eye color.

"Really?" I asked quietly. Once again Thor chuckled and nodded before rising to his original height.

After my first meeting with the two princes, I stayed with my mother as she worked. I didn't want to accidentally run into Loki; he still frightened me with his height and solemn gaze. It didn't help my mother grimaced every time she heard his name. From what I saw and learned from the others in the house of Odin, Loki preferred to be alone.

It wasn't until I reached courting age that I began to wander around the palace, my mother wanted me to meet a young man and be married as soon as possible. Therefore she didn't allow me to sit with her while she worked any longer. Although, she wouldn't allow me to stay in our home alone, one would think that wandering around the palace was more dangerous than staying in the safety of my own home.

As stated before, Thor was the one I had originally taken a liking too. He had always greeted me with a smile, but what really won me over was when I was lost in the gardens.

I love flowers, the sweet scent of roses wafted to my senses and I naturally found myself in the middle of the palace garden with no idea where to go.

"Are you lost little one?" When I turned to gaze at the easily distinguishable voice of Thor, he immediately recognized me. "Ah, Kari, I haven't seen you in ages, you look so different," I held back a small laugh as I gazed into his light blue eyes.

"It's nice to see you too, and yes, I am horribly lost," Thor let out a deep laugh as he approached me as I stood next to a bush of roses that matched the color of his armor. "Shall I show you the way back then?" he asked offering his arm. I blushed and but hesitantly obliged to his offer.

My mother was thrilled when she had seen Thor escorting me back with my hand on his arm. She seemed dead set on me marrying him. But I of course remained 'level headed'. There was no way Odin would marry off his eldest son to the daughter of a seamstress. Although, there was a good chance that he would marry off his son to the daughter of a great warrior. My father was recognized for his battle victories, sure he wasn't as successful as The Warriors Three, but he was still strong.

Thus, my ill fated hope grew; before I knew it I was chasing after this false reality of mine, yet never realizing that I would marry a prince one day.

* * *

><p>Now that I look back to the days I chased after Thor I realize just how naïve I truly was. It used to upset me when Loki accused me of being as such, but now I know he was only speaking the truth.<p>

Not once did I take into consideration that I wasn't the only one chasing after Thor.

Being an incredibly sheltered child I never imagined the horrible things people would say about another person.

I experienced their cruelty firsthand when my family was finally invited to one of the many palace events. My mother had made the most gorgeous dress for me to wear to the event. It was a creamy white halter with a swooping neck line and around the waist a wide teal strip of fabric was tied lying loosely around my hips. My hair was pulled back in a low loose bun, a few blonde curls falling down my back.

I hadn't left my father's side since the party started. My mother was off socializing with her friends telling them of her pregnancy.

"Kari, why don't you go and dance?" I scrunched my nose and looked at my father, Alviss, causing him to let out a laugh. "You act as if it's a bad, thing," Kari raised an eyebrow at this, indeed she wasn't fond of dancing, her father knew of this.

"Isn't the man supposed to ask me?" she stated and her father only continued to smile.

"If you would look up away from the floor you would have noticed by now that a certain prince has been gazing at you all night," my eyes widened and I immediately looked up past he party goers to where the royalty of Asgard stood in hopes that the prince he was speaking of was Thor. However, I was shocked when I met the gaze of a familiar pair of green eyes. Loki reacted quickly; with a curt glare he turned his gaze back to his mother as she spoke to Thor avidly.

I still remember how my hopes fell and the thought of Loki looking at me so intently caused my curiosity about him to only increase.

I didn't want to disappoint my father by clinging to his side all night so I excused myself and headed off to the garden. It was the place I liked to be when I was alone, it was peaceful and I found that I could focus best there. However, that night I didn't draw the many plants I saw as the usual. Instead I found the small bench hidden behind the rose bushes and cried quietly.

I hated how much of a cry baby I was. I was always good a hiding my weakness, but unfortunately the goddess of love and fertility had to find me in my pathetic state. Freya was beautiful when I first saw her in her red dress. It took longer than I would have liked to realize how ugly she was on the inside.

As I pathetically cried I failed to notice her sitting beside me twisting her hair between her fingers.

"Why so glum little one?" she asked in her high pitched voice. I jumped when I heard her and quickly wiped my tears away. I kept quite hoping she would leave, but I had no such luck.

"Sad that no one will ask you to dance?" I gazed towards her and sat up, after a few moments longer I gave in and nodded. "Let me guess, you want the handsome Thor to ask you," she stated. I didn't want to talk to her anymore, she was starting to inch closer making me more nervous.

"Well, don't count on it. Why would Thor ask someone like you? You're so plain." She didn't say much, but it worked just the way she wanted it to. A few tears escaped past my eyes and slid down my cheeks; of course she smirked in victory and opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted.

"Freya, go back to the party and stop trying to make yourself feel better than someone you're not," Those were the first words I heard Loki speak in such a close proximity to me, frankly, I was speechless. Freya stood obediently and headed back to the party but not before casting me one last glare. I mustered the courage to look towards Loki, he was standing talk in the dark, his black hair blending in with the night sky, yet his green eyes still shined brightly.

"You should head back too," his voice still held hostility, but not the same as when he was speaking to Freya.

The first time in a long time, I realized that Loki's kindness in that moment was needed more than I could ever imagine.

Thor was a distant memory now.

* * *

><p>Bah! Not as god as I imagined it to be, but I have plenty inspiration to write more! Hope you enjoyed, please review and I will reply to you in the next chapter if the votes are in favor for this story. So go vote please<p> 


	2. Paranoia

A/n: I've had a lot of inspiration lately plus the poll so far is in favor for this story! Thank you to everyone who has voted so far and to everyone that has reviewed the replies to the reviews of chapter one are after this chapter.

I am currently back in college as of now taking a full load of credits despite what everyone says, I did it last semester without a break down I can do it again! But college aside, I am trying to write whenever I don't have homework, but my astronomy teacher is very vague when it comes to due dates for assignments. So when I'm not obsessing over that or any other classes I shall be writing!

On a completely opposite note cause I can do that, my logic class is causing some star trek inspired fanfiction, ya know, of the Spock kind. Lol so don't be surprised if you see Spock lurking on my profile.

* * *

><p>The Path of Destruction<p>

Loki Odinson

Chapter Two: Paranoia

'_Well, love is insanity. The ancient Greeks knew that. It is the taking over of a rational and lucid mind by delusion and self-destruction. You lose yourself, you have no power over yourself, you can't even think straight.__'  
><em>_**Marilyn French **_

Many nights after the party my family had attended I saw a lot more of Loki. It was odd considering that I was now the apprentice of the palace musician. I spent most of my time in the music room working with the music man. However, whenever I left the room at the end of the day or when I entered the room in the morning I saw Loki. He would be standing on the balcony not far from the music room. He wasn't doing anything in particular; he would just stand in silence as the stars appeared or drifted away.

I didn't have the courage to ask why he was always there; I assumed he was the silent type that enjoyed life's pleasures. Later in my life I found out Loki hated watching the stars, he said he was jealous that they could disappear after the dark revealed their existence.

However, one day after my practice with the music maker, Loki was standing outside the music room door. I almost walked into him but thankfully he spoke before I did so.

"You should really hold your chin up when you walk," I jumped when I heard his deep voice and looked up at him immediately. For the first time since I was a child I looked into his cool green eyes at a close proximity. There was no way my eyes were greener than his; I silently cursed Thor for filling my young mind with false thoughts. "I apologize," I said quietly, averting my gaze.

"No need, look up more often," I nodded quickly hoping that was all he needed, but I wasn't so lucky. "Are you attending the party next evening?" he asked out of the blue looking to his left avoiding eye contact. I furrowed my brows wondering why he would ask a question like that so suddenly, but answered none the less.

"I didn't receive an invitation," I answered quietly.

"Hmm," he hummed and I couldn't hold in the question that was crawling past my lips. "Why do you ask?" I hope it wasn't inappropriate, I barely know the man. For the first time he looked at me directly, and I was astonished by the emotions hidden in his emerald eyes.

"My mother suggested I ask you to join me," I was speechless, for Frigga to think that her son should ask me of all people to accompany him to a palace party was overwhelmingly complimentary. Loki had a smirk upon his face as he noticed my expression.

"Are you?" I didn't even realize I asked until after the words passed my lips. Loki raised an eyebrow and I looked away quickly hiding my face behind my blonde hair. "Do you want me to ask you?" Was he playing with me? It was hard to tell how serious he was.

"Uhh," It was a quiet sound, but he still heard it clearly. "Th-that would be nice," I said as loud as I could manage, which was barely above a whisper. I felt completely stupid for answering his question, I should have just kept quiet.

"Meet me here tomorrow at sunset," it was blunt, and I stood there for a few more moments after he had left. Was that an invitation to the party or just to meet him? Should I wear a dress? What should it do?

I went home that night and headed strait to my room so I could freak out respectively.

The next morning I decided to wear my usual clothes but put a dress in my bag, I still had no idea what Loki meant last evening and I didn't want to be unprepared. I hated how paranoid I was when I was younger, but I was just getting started making a life for myself, I wanted to make the least mistakes as possible. My tutor noticed how nervous I was acting and was beginning to become frustrated because I was struggling with music scores I already had mastered. I was especially horrible on the harp, my hands wouldn't stop shaking that my fingers almost always slipped causing an out of tune whine to emit from the instrument.

I was thankful he was a patient man but by the end of the day he let me go early and told me to take it easy.

For a few moments I sat at the bench on the balcony across the hall from the music room nervously bouncing my leg. It wasn't long before Loki appeared immediately making me forget about my paranoid state. He stood in front of me blocking the sunset; however, hues of purple and red provided the background. Loki was in his armor, the emerald green fabric complemented his eyes but what threw me off was seeing his horned helmet so close resting in his hand as he held it.

"You're not wearing that are you?" he asked sneering. It took me a moment to respond.

"Uhh, no, I have a dress in my bag," I said sounding as if I had just ran the length of the rainbow bridge that lead to the Bifrost. Loki almost looked appalled. "So now its wrinkled?" I felt stupid now, how could I not think of that? Just to make sure Loki's assumption was right I pulled out the long silver dress, another one of my mother's creations. Sure enough, it was wrinkled.

"Oh," I sighed, now even more humiliated. "Just go put it on," he said quietly and I nodded heading towards one of the many palace washrooms. I was quick to put on my dress; the dress was only held up by a black chain and had no back to it. Of course my mother would give me a more revealing dress for tonight. Thankfully she only gave me a pair of black sandals. Quickly, I pulled my wavy blonde locks into a loose bun. Other than the dress being extremely wrinkled, for the first time I thought I looked decent. With a small smile I walked out of the washroom and back to where Loki stood watching the last rays of sunshine fall behind the horizon.

Before I could say anything Loki turned to gaze at me. I felt my dress shift slightly suddenly and when I looked down to see if it had ripped or worse, fallen off, all the wrinkles were gone.

That was the first time I witnessed Loki's magic, as simple as it was.

It took me a while to realize that the real magic Loki possessed was in the way he loved. But that story is for later.

I was so overwhelmed with his presences I didn't have time to realize that I was the woman Loki was taking to the palace party. That is, until I entered the ball room clutching Loki's offered arm as everyone seemed to lay their eyes upon the two of us.

The reasoning behind Loki asking me was beyond my comprehension; in those moments I forgot how he loved causing mischief.

I sat next to him during the dinner with Sif's intimidating figure on the other side of me. I was the daughter of a seamstress and a warrior, young goddesses like me were rarely found at the royalty end of the dining table at a palace party.

Thankfully, Loki had no intentions of leaving my side, for a split second that night I saw the same paranoia lay behind his green eyes that I held. But when he spotted me looking he quickly masked his mood. It was the first dance that the realization hit me, I was actually dancing with a prince of Asgard!

Loki's movements were fluid and his cool hands grasped mine tightly as if he expected himself to fall over at any moment. However, when I saw his jaw clenched in anger I knew it was something other than that. I was never able to figure it out though; instead my attention was caught by Freya's angered face. It was hard to hold back a small smile when a rather beautiful woman was jealous of you.

"May I cut in?" it was Thor's sudden voice that caused me to jump suddenly; the proximity of his deep voice was rather startling. It was then that I realized how long it had been since I had even thought of him. Then I realized what he was asking.

"Of course," Loki replied smoothly offering Thor my hand. When I looked to Loki I realized what was bothering him. But it couldn't be, I was just hallucinating.

Was he jealous?

No…

Definitely not…

Maybe…

"You look lovely tonight," suddenly I was back to reality, which included Thor's callused hands grasping mine as we danced in synch.

"Oh, thank you," I replied managing a smile. I suddenly felt uncomfortable, Loki didn't wander to far; I could still see him against the wall watching the two of us intently. Not long ago if Thor had asked me for a dance I would have thought I had gone crazy. Now all I can focus on is the dark prince across the room.

"I'm surprised Loki decided to take you tonight, I was almost certain he would ask Sif," Unfortunately, I had forgotten Thor didn't think before he spoke. I halted the dance when I realize what he said.

"So I was his last resort," it was a statement that caused his face to flash with realization. Before he could save face I quickly left the ball room and stood in the hall not far away.

I'm not even sure if my assumption was the case, but once again, paranoia set in and once it latched onto my conscious it was difficult to pry off.

"What did he say to you?" I jumped as I felt Loki's cold breath fall down my shoulder. He raised an eyebrow as he waited for the answer to his question.

"That he thought you would take Sif," I said quietly hoping he didn't hear, but of course he did. I noticed his jaw clench again from my peripheral vision. This wasn't the situation to be focusing on how handsome he was, but when he clenched his jaw for some reason I couldn't help letting my mind wander.

Unfortunately Loki noticed, in that moment I wished I had realized he was only looking for a distraction.

Suddenly his face was extremely close and all I could focus on was the green of his eyes. I tried to mold myself into the wall behind me but my attempts remained futile. All that was between us was a thin layer of air. Loki stayed silent, waiting for me to react. I was stationary having no idea how to react to his actions.

Thankfully, he pulled away after a few moments. I couldn't help but let out a silent breath of relief.

"Don't worry about what Thor said, he rarely thinks about what he's saying," I only nodded trying to shake off the feeling of his lingering breath.

"But is it true?" the words fell from my lips before I knew it, a bad habit I seemed to be perfecting these days. Loki glanced at me from his place and sighed before speaking.

"I didn't want to ask anyone," he said monotonously.

The answer he gave was just as disappointing. Without saying a word I turned and walked towards the doors of the palace leaving him in the hallway alone.

I didn't have time for his mischief any longer.

* * *

><p>an: yay a new chapter! Now, onto replying to my reviews!

Adri: I couldn't wait for the next chapter either xD thank you for the review!

apin d'alice: ohmigosh! I frakking hate Freya! Probably shouldn't cause she's a goddess and all, don't want to get cursed or something like that. Thank you for the review!

BlackOphelia: I was hoping I would continue too, ya never know with college life though, thankfully I found time to squeeze writing in. thank you for the review!

Lania: great potential? I hope that I live up to that! Let me know when it's finished :) thank you for the review!


	3. Buried Beneath

a/n: well, here goes another chapter. I really want to thank my reviewers; a review really does go a long way especially when the author has a busy schedule! (or wants to find any excuse to avoid her college curriculum) I am planning on getting the plot more into shape so we can see what is to come. Hopefully this chapter achieves that.

And of course, I own nothing but my characters and plot lines. Also, the chapter titles are song titles as well, just a fun tidbit I guess.

The Path of Destruction

Loki Odinson

Chapter Three: Buried Beneath

"_We often give our enemies the means for our own __destruction__"_

_~Aesop_

I sighed heavily as I looked in the mirror. I hated mirrors, yet they were everywhere in my shared family home. Once again I was dressed in my usual cream-colored dress that fell just below my knees and was held up by thin braided gold fibers around my neck.

My skin looked pale in comparison to the dress' color and my limbs weak and skinny. I didn't hold any hint of physical strength in my appearance; I was just a weak girl in the eyes of many. My hair was pulled back in a loose bun with a few curls escaping the green ribbon that tied it back. What I hated most about my appearance was that I have my mother's pin strait nose and thin pink lips.

I didn't want to look my mother at all; I never took a liking to her like most daughters would. She always complained about how plain I looked and that no one has asked for my hand in marriage yet. I am in my last year before most women are married. Most of my old friends have children now.

I sit here alone in my small room glaring at my reflection to pass the time these days.

Although, I was luckier than most girls in Asgard, I am lucky enough to go to palace every day and be among royalty. I can't even take a walk without earning a few glares from jealous women once the news that I accompanied Loki got out. It spread like wild fire; now my mother looks at me with disappointment, she always told me to go after Thor if I had the chance. My mother thought Loki as ugly which always confused me.

How could anyone think he was ugly? I wanted to, I really did. It would make me feel better about him having no interest in me, as shallow as it seems.

But Loki was the most handsome man in Asgard, and I hate that I still think this even after what he had admitted to me that night at the party.

As the days passed I realized that what he had admitted wasn't all that bad as I thought. True, he hadn't wanted to ask anyone to the party, but he still chose to ask me despite that.

I must be overthinking his intentions.

With another heavy sigh I strapped on my golden sandals and trudged out of my home and towards the palace for another long day of music making. My fingers were still calloused from the last time I had to practice the harp all day with no breaks. I was beginning to ponder over why I ever agreed to accept the apprenticeship in the first place.

The walk to the palace from my home is a long one, by the time I could make out the small details on the palace's grandeur columns my feet were extremely sore and I was exhausted. One would think after walking this path for so long I would be used to it.

I hate how weak I am.

I sighed in relief when I entered the cool atmosphere of the palace but my feet still burned with pain. With my next step it felt like my sandals were wet, but there was no moisture for me to step in, Asgard has been dry for quite a while.

I frowned when I looked down to see that it wasn't water that caused my sandals to be wet, it was bright red blood. Not once had my feet bled before on this walk, I was more confused than hurt now. I must look like an idiot staring at my bleeding feet as I stood in the middle of the palace halls.

With another step I winced but kept going, I had to be in the music room soon before my instructor grew impatient waiting for my arrival.

As I turned down another hall I froze as I saw Loki walking swiftly in my direction. With my head looking towards the ground I avoided eye contact with the prince but gasped when I felt his cool hand gripping my upper arm.

I couldn't help but look up into his green eyes only to see his brow furrowed as he gazed downwards. Without a word and his grip not loosening on my arm he began to walk me in the opposite direction of the music room.

I wanted to call out and tell him to let go, tell him that I needed to be in the music room but I couldn't bring myself to object. My mouth only opened then closed when I decided against protesting. After walking down an unfamiliar hallway for a while I realized he was taking me towards the healing room. My injuries weren't that severe and I began to pull my arm from his grip.

Loki quickly turned to glare at me as he tightened his grip only slightly.

"You don't need to be tracking blood through the palace," he said lowly and I resisted the urge to tell him it was too late for that. I clenched my jaw to resist from protesting as I let him guide me through the doors.

Without a word he led me to one of the healers gesturing to my injured feet then left swiftly.

That man was as confusing as ever. The healer looked to where Loki had left in surprise before turning her attention back to me.

"Goodness you need some new sandals," she exclaimed when she once again looked back to my injury. She was quick to begin her work by first making me take a seat on a small bed. After a few moments of her cleaning my injury and me hissing when the medicine made contact with my skin she began to speak softly.

"He must have taken a liking towards you," it was barely audible but I still heard it clearly. I wanted to scoff and roll my eyes, anything to show my disbelief but knew that would only be rude.

"Not really," I replied just as quietly and she only laughed.

"He hates coming to the healing room, I doubt he would have taken you here if he didn't care," she replied, her voice not as soft as before so the other healers and injured around us could hear. My cheeks flared with a blush when I saw how much attention was directed our way. It didn't help that a young girl was walking towards us holding a pair of dark sandals and handed them to me without a word.

I stared at them for a while only to notice the dark green tint to them and realized whom they were from. The healer only smiled warmly at me when she finished her work then looking to the sandals.

My blush only grew and I put on the sandals before quickly exiting the healing room to hopefully arrive to the music room before I was late.

Of course I had no such luck, when I opened the doors I was met with my instructors harsh glare and winced.

"I'm sorry sir I…" unfortunately my apology was interrupted when his deep voice echoed through the room.

"I don't care what excuse you have," he said grimly baring his teeth threateningly. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips as he yelled at me; this only caused him to smirk. I looked down ashamed that I had made him wait, but wished I hadn't when I felt his bruising fist collide with my jaw.

* * *

><p>I lost track of time as I lay on the cold floor trying to not think about the pain that tingled all over my body. I knew my instructor was an impatient man, but never thought he would go this far. Thankfully it was brief when he had hit me, but it left me breathless. One blow to my jaw and another to my ribs, I couldn't bring myself to leave the room and let everyone see the large bruise spread across my cheek.<p>

He had left without a word slamming the door behind him as he went.

Now I lay here weakly wishing I could be stronger, more courageous, more like Sif or any other woman. But mostly Sif, her beauty was unmatched as well as her strength, plus she was able to catch the fancy of many men.

I lay here weakly never being spared a second glance.

With a groan I peeled myself off the floor and sat up. I pulled the ribbon out of my hair letting it fall in my face and pulled it to the side so it would cover the growing bruise. I hissed as I stood feeling the bruise on my rib cage and began my walk back to my home.

The walk was mostly a haze as I tried not to draw attention to myself. Unfortunately my mother was home waiting for me making it impossible to avoid her. She paid no mind to the dark bruise on my cheek, but instead stared at the sandals on my feet in disgust.

"Where did you get those?" she asked sharply and I stumbled over my words wondering if I should tell her.

"My other ones broke," I answered. "That's not what I asked," she said, her voice lowering.

"Loki," I said quietly chewing my lip. She straitened her back still glaring at them.

"Give them to me," I shot my head up to look at her in disbelief but knew I couldn't deny her. I reluctantly handed them over and she snatched them away from me then left me in the room alone. It was the first time I had worn something not made by her and she was more than livid.

I finally made it to my room and sighed in relief when I crawled under my warm covers. My whole body was sore and for the first time I let myself cry. The first gift I had received from a man and my mother had to take it from me. I think I am more upset about that than about my instructor actually physically hurting me.

But I have grown used to the cruelty, and I cried myself to sleep hoping I would wake up to a better day.

* * *

><p>Well, that was another update. Next chapter the plot takes a more defined shape, just gotta build up to it. And damn, Loki must be some kind of stalker always showing up! Just kidding, but now to the review responses!<p>

AncientAssassin: I'm glad it's interesting to someone; I am worried that I am taking to long to get to the main plot. And yes, I believe that Loki falling for a naïve adorable girl is freaking ironic! But that's just the perk of making fan fiction. Thanks for the review!

Fuchsia. Grasshopper: oh yes, Asgard based stories are so few! Its more challenging to write a story based in another world though D: unfortunately, characters like Freya are needed though, phooey. Haha, and Thor, yes, he is rather filter less when it comes to his words. Thanks for the review!

I thank you to my unspoken subscribers as well, and hope you make your voice heard so I can make this story to the best of my ability! It would be disappointing to not meet anyone's expectations.


	4. Devour

a/n: holy crap…avengers was amazing! And I am finished with finals so I have plenty of time to update more often! Woo!~ and because I love love love batman, I am contemplating writing a story for it cause I have an idea. Plus, it will keep me sane as I now wait for that movie to come out, but holy cheese balls, avengers! If you haven't seen it, shame on you. Seriously, for shame!

So I am going to come clean, I am a comment whore. I have seen the amount of views this story has but the little comments. :( I don't know how to improve if no one helps me out. In summary, I am a comment whore and I am not afraid to admit it! Haha, wow that's sad.

The Path of Destruction

Loki Odinson

Chapter Four: Devour

"_Only after disaster can we be resurrected."_

― _Chuck Palahniuk, __Fight Club_

* * *

><p>Today was one of the days I could afford to be lazy. I have no music lessons because of some event happening that my instructor failed to give details on, but I was more excited to have a day off than to ponder about it.<p>

I lay in the grass of the small back yard my home had letting the sun's rays keep me warm. The tips of the grass blades itched at my skin and tickled my healing feet. I was able to avoid any more serious injuries; I only received a few bruises around my arms where my instructor had used too much force in his grip. I still have no idea what caused his sudden aggressiveness, but I know not to anger him.

It's relaxing, being able to lie here as the wind danced around me causing my hair to tangle and my toes to curl. My eyes have been closed the whole time letting my imagination run wild.

I often imagined myself in different realities, the possibility that I could be married by now like so many other Asgardian women are. I always told myself I have nothing to fret, I have a few more years to be wed, but it always hurts to be one of the last ones left.

I wish that I could find some courage, be able to hold myself proudly and show off who I am, but it's hard to change who I am.

Right now, I want nothing more than to be back in the palace gardens once again a child who had no worries. Being able to just sit and admire the flowers and to other plants that grew there waiting for the day that my beauty would blossom, the lilies in the garden were my favorite. I remember when Thor had found me in the gardens and told me of the strange flower that grew on Midgard.

They held many colors, even had small freckles tickling their petals, they had so many different aspects to them that others would see as flaws. But lilies were beautiful because they would bloom boldly showing off their freckles and different colors. They held diversity in so many forms.

The only diversity I held was my eye color, I still have no idea where I got the color from, every time I ask my mother ignores me. I learned to give up on that inquiry.

"Kari," I heard my father's deep voice call and opened one eye to gaze in his direction. He hadn't been home the past few days; I was surprised to see him. Apparently he was surprised as well, when I turned my head to look at him his eyes widened then narrowed.

Of course, I forgot about the rather large green bruise that had yet to heal completely gracing my cheek. I timidly took my hair to cover the mark that my mother could care less about.

"Who gave you that mark?" he asked calmly but I know he was hiding his anger; he couldn't help but let his nostrils flare in outrage. I kept quiet; I know how he can be when angry, he didn't need to be causing a commotion.

But when he raised his voice once again asking the same question I flinched and let the name slip.

"Stein," I said quietly hoping he wouldn't hear the name of my music instructor. Of course I had no such luck, and my father knew exactly where he would be. I hastily stood and ran after my father as he turned and quickly began to head towards the palace where almost all of Asgard resided.

The few stragglers who decided to stay home instead of attend the festivities couldn't help but glance at me as I ran after my father barefoot and curly hair blowing wildly about. I must have looked like a maniac. My father's strides were so large as he walked I had to almost sprint to keep up with the rather large man.

"Father, please don't make a scene!" I exclaimed not caring who saw us, I was only concerned with keeping my father from doing something he would regret. I pulled up my dress so I could run faster and ignored the slow reddening of the bandages on my feet. The path to the palace seemed shorter today; within no time my father was bounding through the doors to the celebration room, thankfully not drawing too much attention, but questioningly not stopped by any guards.

I stumbled as I felt a sharp pillar of pain shoot up my leg, but in the time it took me to gain my balance I had lost sight of my father. My breath quickened as I frantically searched for him. I knew in a matter of seconds I would be succumbed to a panic attack, I always found it easy to be victim to such things.

As I looked around, I couldn't find him. I painfully fell to my knees as I struggled to catch my breath and I felt my body temperature rise. I still tried to stand but once again fell and whimpered as I once again felt pain in my knees.

My head shot to my left when I felt warm hands help balance me and could make out the blurry outline of Thor's bright red cape and crown of golden hair. I attempted to ask him where my father was, but all that fell past my lips were shallow breaths. But suddenly I heard my father's booming voice through the haze of my mind calling out for Stein.

Once again I tried to make my legs work but stumbled, thankfully Thor kept a hold on me.

"Calm yourself Kari," he whispered and I slumped back into his arms giving up as I slowed my breathing taking his advice. I hoped that I could calm myself enough to go to my father and calm him, but I couldn't avoid the dark spots that filled my vision and soon let myself succumb to the pain.

* * *

><p><em>The first thing I was aware of was cool finger trailing down my arm feeling as if water was trickling along my skin. Soon I felt someone grasping my hand firmly and I tried to pull back, but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed and soon felt the strangers cool breath flow along my cheeks their smell reminding me of crisp cool water. <em>

_This feeling was new, someone's fingertips running along my skin so delicately felt relaxing. I feel no pain as I lie here. _

_I sharply inhale when I suddenly feel myself immersed in a cold liquid; it was as if I was plunged into a pool of water from a great height. Soon, the water around me calmed and I felt the air bubbles flow along my skin. _

_All I can think is, where am I? I wanted to panic, I wanted to writhe and try to escape, but the overwhelming relaxation made me lethargic. All I can do I lie here waiting for consciousness to arrive. _

_But I couldn't shake off the tickle against the tip of my nose. I smelled the strong scent of lilacs as I lay in this freezing cold water. _

"_Kari," a voice suddenly whispered faintly, I couldn't make out whether the voice belonged to a man or woman. I wanted to turn my head and search for the source, the relaxing feeling of the water prevented me from doing so, and instead I let my eyes close to find darkness. Regret filled me when the voice was eerily close saying my name harsher with every breath. It sounded desperate, pleading even. _

_The water around me was disappearing as if draining from a tub, and when I had the strength to open my eyes I was back, back in the world of reality._

* * *

><p>I hated feeling helpless. This healing room was the epitome of helplessness as I lie here alone hoping for someone to tell me what was going on. It was pretty obvious to me that somewhere along the line of chaos I had passed out, but I didn't care about my physical condition, however, it was the only updates anyone was willing to offer me. There were no reassuring words that my father was okay and not condemned for acting out his anger.<p>

I was about to act out on my anger and rampage through the halls of the palace. Hell hath no fury, bitches.

Unfortunately, the aching in my feet prevented me from doing so. Even sitting here and doing nothing caused pain, I wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but of course sleep evaded me and I am left here to pout pathetically.

I closed my eyes for a few moments trying once again to fall asleep. I focused on my breathing trying to take slow relaxing breaths, however, the bustle of the infirmary was too loud for my tastes. I let out a small groan and rolled my head along the pillow I was lying on and decided to give up on sleep.

My body jolted to attention when I opened my eyes to be met with another pair fairly close. I instantly recognized them as Loki's, seeing my reaction he let out a short laugh and sat back in his chair. This man us the most confusing person I have ever met, or maybe its mysterious. I'm not sure, but I do know that he is intriguing. From the days of my childhood he has always had this glint of playfulness in his eyes whenever he has gazed at me…and he thinks I haven't noticed.

"So, what was that about?" I looked away from his amused smirk wondering why he was even here, I settled on the idea he was just here for some amusement.

"I don't even know what all happened," I replied. I heard the squeak of his chair and looked to see he had leaned back as he kept his piercing gaze on me.

"Your father was rather livid when he landed his fists on Stein's face," I held in my gasp but my eyes widened at his words. Why hadn't anyone stopped him?

"And you just watched?" I asked angrily and received a raised eyebrow in reply.

"I don't know what you would have wanted _me_ to do, I am certainly no match for a warrior like your father," he said failing to hide his smug smile. I furrowed my brow in frustration.

"If you're here just to toy with me then you can leave," I said as coldly as I could, which wasn't very threatening since Loki simply chuckled but thankfully stood from the chair. "And I heard you were a talented magic wielder, maybe you should use it when it's needed."

I could tell immediately what I had said surprised and angered him, but I couldn't take it back. Surprisingly he shook off any reaction he felt from my statement quickly and returned to the smirk to his flawless face.

"Oh, I use it when it's needed plenty," he replied snidely. He left before I could reply leaving me to sit back against the pillows.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

* * *

><p>Yes, another author's note:<p>

Sorry I didn't post the review responses for this chapter, I just wanted to get it posted asap! I hope this makes up for the long wait! I will post the review responses next chapter which I am making sure will be soon since I am free from college, free!


	5. No Reason

a/n: okay, confession time. I lied about updating quickly, but I'm sure you already figured that out. To those of you who have waited patiently I thank you! I am back in college now so I cannot guarantee quick updates, but I am trying!

And I am pretty sure you guys will love this one :3

The Path of Destruction

Loki Odinson

Chapter Five: No Reason

_"Whom the gods would destroy, they first call 'promising'."__ –Cyril Connolley _

it was the next morning when I was allowed to go home and escape the palace infirmary. I hadn't heard anything about what happened with my father and Stein. I wasn't too far down the hallway when I spotted Loki walking briskly towards my direction with his head focusing seemingly on his shoes. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides and I noticed the dark bruising and few scabs adorning his knuckles.

I was caught. His head snapped up immediately when he sensed my staring and I jumped back slightly from the sudden movement. He seemed so calm when I awoke the other day, now it was as if he was paranoid. He stood rooted to the spot for a good while, his piercing gaze locked onto me, then to my bandaged feet that held no shoes.

His brow furrowed. I shifted, uncomfortable to be such under an intense gaze.

"What happened to your sandals?" he asked quietly, barely above a small muttering, his green eyes soon locking onto mine once again.

"I lost them," I said quietly, looking down to the floor when I realized he knew I was lying. How could I even think I could slip a lie past him? His cool fingers were quick to wrap around my wrist and pull me to a near by balcony, away from anyone else.

I gasped when his hands quickly grasped my face forcing me to look at him, his brow still furrowed.

"Now now little one, why would you lie about something so trivial?" he asked quietly tilting his head to keep my gaze when I looked away. I opened my mouth but the words wouldn't leave my lips. My head was still trying to comprehend his surprisingly gentle touch. This was the first time he had been this close, my heart was pounding loudly in my ears and I am sure he could hear it as well.

Loki straitened his posture, still keeping his hands in the same place.

"Why would you think lying to me about anything would get you anywhere?" now I realized why he seemed so rigid. He was angry with me. Loki smirked slightly when he saw the realization in my eyes.

"Do you know why I am angry with you?" why did he think I had the answers to all these questions? I shook my head as best I could with his cool hands still cupping my face.

The next words fell from his lips hoarsely, my heart beating faster than I ever thought possible.

"He was hurting you, why would you think it was okay for him to hurt you? You should have told someone, do you know how hard it was for me not to scold you as soon as you woke up in the infirmary?" Without a thought my hand shot up to grasp one of his, realizing where his injuries had come from. It wasn't my father who had landed a punch on Stein.

He let me grasp his hand without pulling back. Without thinking I pressed my lips to his knuckles, Loki looking at me all the while never pulling away like I expected him to.

I didn't see the Loki I was accustomed too, he was always reserved and averting my gaze, now, I couldn't escape it. The feeling of his skin against my lips was overwhelming. I placed light kisses on each knuckle, every one a silent thank you.

"It's not okay for anyone to ever hurt you," he mumbled, resting his forehead against mine, his fingers tangling through my own.

Am I dreaming? I never would have thought Loki could me this gentle. For as long as I had known him he always had a cold gaze and never spared me a second glance. Now, here he was, so close to me his lips now pressed against my fingers firmly. He was so quick to let his walls crumble and let me in; I didn't even know I wanted in so desperately.

When he let me I couldn't help but hold onto him tightly not wanting to let go. I didn't even notice him move and jumped when I felt his lips run along the healing bruise on my cheek, his other hand still on my cheek turning my face into his lips.

He gripped my hand tighter when he felt me begin to shake.

"Is this even real?" I asked quietly, the first words I was able to muster after so long. Loki slowly pulled away, as if realizing what he was doing. He looked at me once more, and then briskly walked away and down the hall out of my sight.

My hand was still in the air not leaving the spot where he was holding it not long ago.

I shouldn't have said anything; I let my hand drop disappointment filling me.

I hadn't even known I craved for his touch until he finally gently held my face in

his hands.

Now all I could think about was how gentle he was and how much I craved for more.

* * *

><p>I had been at home for two days, the feel of Loki's lips still lingering on my skin. I<p>

hadn't said a word since then.

My father was sent on a mission as punishment for his actions, but it was barely a punishment. He was only needed to provide protection for peacekeepers as they visited the other realms.

My mother was her usual self, she hadn't paid much attention to me since she found out she was pregnant once again. Maybe she would get the son she was hoping for instead of pretending I was. When I was little she never allowed me to wear dresses unless it was for an important occasion.

The only reason she makes them for me now is because she wants me to be married and out of the house so she can raise her new child and forget about me. She wasn't a terrible mother, she never scolded me without reason or lay a hand on me, she just never showed me any kind of affection.

Thankfully I have my father for that, but now he was gone and I had no one to feed me the attention I so selfishly and quietly craved.

All I want to do now is go to the palace garden, but I didn't want to risk running into Loki. Eventually my boredom got the best of me and I was changing out of my nightdress I hadn't taken off since I had awoken this morning.

I put on a pair of grey pants I never wore and a white loose fitting long sleeve shirt. I eyed the sandals my mother had placed on my bed one afternoon, the ones Loki had given me. They were the only shoes I had available; reluctantly I slipped them on frowning at all the cuts that were clearly visible.

I left my hair down to cover the ugly yellowing of my cheek, the bruise was almost gone but it was still rather large. The other bruises left by Stein were still fresh and covered by my clothing.

At least he was out of my life now.

The cool breeze blew past me as soon and I walked out the door and I gripped my shirt pulling it closer to my skin trying to keep in as much heat at possible.

It was a slow walk to the palace; I was trying to ignore the aching in my feet wanting so desperately reach the garden, the place where I was able to forget about everything else.

By the time I reached my destination I was limping and holding my arms close to me trying to keep warm. Just a few days ago it was warm enough to wear a light dress, now it felt freezing.

Although, my lack of eating might have something to do with not being able to retain heat; with a heavy sigh I sat on the bricks of the small fountain and pulled my feet up to slip off my sandals to let my injuries breathe.

The garden was eerily quiet, the birds were not singing or even chirping, only the running water of the fountain was heard. I laid back against the edge of the fountain and closed my eyes focusing on the sound of the water. The light from the sun warmed me up slightly and I sighed in relief finally able to absorb some warmth.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I mentally groaned when I heard her voice. Freya was not someone I wanted to deal with now. Ever since she saw me with Loki at the palace ball I couldn't escape her sneering looks and under the breath insults.

I ignored her but she didn't make it easy, I gasped when I felt her shove my shoulder causing me to fall into the cold water of the fountain.

"After the ruckus you caused you think you can come back here?" she asked incredulously. I was shivering uncontrollably now, the water sticking to my skin and the breeze biting at my ears. I tried to climb out the water only to be pushed back in falling harshly onto my backside.

"You should leave," she spat giving me a harsh glare. She was right; I should leave, to find dry clothing.

"You're the one that should leave," it wasn't my voice that startled her. It was the deep voice belonging to Loki that caused her to jump and look terrified. She opened her mouth to protest but was cut off.

"Go away Freya," he said sternly sending her a glare. Like an obedient dog she scampered off out of sight. I once again tried to climb out of the cold water, my shivers not helping at all.

Loki was quick to grab my upper arm and pull me out of the fountain and set me once again on the brick. I stayed silent as he detached his green cape from his armor to wrap around my shoulders. He rubbed up and down my arms muttering incoherently under his breath.

"Didn't I tell you no one should be hurting you?" he finally spoke coherently.

"Then why did you hurt me?" the question slipped past my lips before I realized I spoke and I immediately closed my mouth looking away from him. I felt his stare on me for the longest time as I hoped I hadn't angered him in any way.

"Kari," he whispered quietly, but I refused to look at him. Finally he grasped my chin between his fingers forcing me to look at him. "I never meant to hurt you," he spoke, louder this time.

The tears fell from my eyes, too fast for me to notice them; he was quick to wipe them away with his thumb. I didn't understand why I felt so hurt when he left, but now sitting here before him and looking into his green eyes I felt so stupid. I was easily falling for him, the more he pulled away from me the more I wanted to pull him back, but now here he was in front of me holding on.

I didn't want to admit that I had fell for him this quickly, but as soon as he opened that door and let me in I was trapped. We had both reached the breaking point.

His cold lips on mine had my head spinning, but I was quick to recollect myself and cupped his cheeks pulling him closer not wanting to give up his touch. I loved the way he kissed me and craved for so much more.

Loki pulled away slowly looking at me directly waiting for me to say something. I couldn't form a coherent sentence after what had just transpired and settled for actions instead. My hands pulled him in for another kiss to which he complied.

There were no words needed in this moment.


End file.
